Su primer amigo
by Cath Stark
Summary: ¿Qué solía decir papá? Que no confiara en cosas que tuvieran la capacidad de pensar, si no sabía dónde tenían el cerebro… pero aun así sentía curiosidad por las amables palabras que el diario le había dicho.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Una traducción de mi historia **Her first friend.**

* * *

 **Su primer amigo**

Había encontrado el diario entre sus libros, en la Madriguera. Era un pequeño diario con tapa dura hecha de cuero que tenía el nombre de alguien escrito en la primera página, pero no le importaba. Supuso que era un regalo de mamá y papá como manera de felicitarla por su primer año en Hogwarts. Y ya estaba acostumbrada a las cosas de segunda mano.

Estaba en su cama con las cortinas cerradas para darle algo de privacidad cuando comenzó a escribir.

Empezó de manera muy simple:

«Querido diario: Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley. ¡Ya soy lo bastante mayor como para tenerte! Hoy Fred y George me dijeron que iba a tener alguna clase de prueba para demostrar que soy digna de la Casa de Gryffindor, o sino, me echarían. Dijeron que iba a enfrentarme a algo, pero no era cierto, ¡lo sabía!».

Siguió escribiendo, todavía maravillada de estar en Hogwarts, cuando su página casi finalizada se vació; las palabras que había escrito se hundieron en el papel.

«Hola, querida Ginny», dijo. Ginny se quedó mirando las palabras; su primer pensamiento se dirigió hacia sus hermanos. ¿Acaso Fred y George hechizaron el diario? ¿Tal vez le pusieron un encantamiento para así leer sus secretos después? Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra manera de explicarlo, apareció otra oración: «Siento mucho haberte interrumpido mientras escribías, pero no podía quedarme en silencio. Quería revelarte mi presencia».

Ginny miró aquellas palabras, todavía sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué solía decir papá? Que no confiara en cosas que tuvieran la capacidad de pensar, si no sabía dónde tenían el cerebro… pero aun así sentía curiosidad por las amables palabras que el diario le había dicho. Sus hermanos no eran tan encantadores.

«Hola», respondió, un poco insegura por su caligrafía. «¿Quién eres?».

Las palabras empezaron a desaparecer… y unas nuevas y elegantes las reemplazaron.

«Soy Tom Ryddle, querida; lo has leído, estoy seguro».

Ginny pensó en el nombre del muchacho que estaba escrito en la primera página del diario. «T. M. Ryddle».

«Lo leí», respondió, y se encontró sonriendo tímidamente. «Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley». Se acordó de alguno de los constantes recordatorios de su madre sobre los modales y añadió: «Es un placer».

«El placer es todo mío», contestó el muchacho. «He estado atrapado aquí por tanto tiempo, Ginny… No puedes imaginarte lo aliviado que me sentí cuando llegaste».

Ginny se sonrojó y soltó una risita. ¡Qué encantador que era este joven! Pero todavía se sentía curiosa.

«¿Puedo pedirte que me expliques lo que quieres decir?», preguntó, esperando no sonar muy atrevida.

«Oh, querida Ginny, puedo hacerlo. He estado atrapado aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo, como te he dicho antes. Tenía este diario cuando aún era un estudiante, así podía tener un registro de mis años en Hogwarts… pero mucho me temo que no puedo explicar _cómo_ terminé aquí. Confieso que no lo recuerdo. Era un día bastante normal: solía llevar mi diario conmigo todo el tiempo, y estaba solo cuando pensé que había escuchado a alguien llamarme. Cuando volteé… vi nada… solo nada. Y terminé aquí. He estado aquí alrededor de cincuenta años».

Ginny jadeó y tomó su pluma.

«¡Oh, lo siento mucho!».

Las palabras desaparecieron y Ginny se quedó mirando el papel amarillento y arrugado, admirando su elegante caligrafía.

«Te agradezco por la simpatía, querida Ginny. Me alegra que seas la primera persona a la que le habló después de muchos años de soledad».

Ginny, ruborizada, respondió:

«Me alegra que ya no te sientas solo. ¿Puedo llamarte Tom?».

«Oh, sí, querida. Asumo que Ginny no es tu nombre realmente, ¿cierto?».

«No, es un apodo. Mi nombre es Ginevra, pero no me gusta mucho».

«Ginevra es un nombre hermoso. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?».

Podía sentir cómo ardían sus mejillas.

«Mamá lo usa solo cuando se enoja y me regaña».

«Te aseguro, querida, que es uno de los nombres más hermosos que he escuchado. ¿Te importaría si lo uso? Me llena de placer».

Ginny suspiró soñadoramente; sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello. ¡Oh! ¡Qué amable y encantador que era Tom!

«No me importa, Tom, pero con una condición», escribió con timidez.

Sus palabras fueron reemplazadas.

«¿Cuál condición, querida?».

Se mordió el labio y con un suspiro, escribió:

«¿Serías mi amigo?».

La página se vació de nuevo; su corazón perdía el ritmo mientras pensaba en lo atrevida que había sido… pero entonces, empezaron a aparecer aquellas elegantes palabras.

«Oh, claro que me encantaría. Me encantaría llamarte mi querida amiga, Ginevra».

«¡Oh, gracias, Tom!». Con un suspiro de alivio, Ginny sonrió, complacida consigo misma. Había hecho su primer amigo, y ya se sentía cómoda y feliz.


End file.
